


In Case You Didn't Know

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "Just the other day I wrote down all the things I'd say but I couldn't..."





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the prompt I found from this website https://shaunaphilp.com/2017/08/22/10-writing-prompts-song-lyrics/  
> It is inspired by the song In Case you Didn't Know by Brett Young

Arthur spent almost all day in his room at his desk staring at the paper in front of him. He poured his soul out with a beautiful romantic love confession that he would tell Merlin over dinner, but the more he looked at his own writing the more he thought, ‘I can’t say all of this!’  
Arthur and Merlin met by chance. Arthur was going to his favorite place for take-out. He would treat himself every friday before the start of the weekend. It was on a friday that he met Merlin, the manager of his favorite restaurant. That day, Arthur had come in to pick up his order only to find out that it was going to be delayed. As he waited, Merlin came out and apologized on behalf of the staff of the restaurant, he even gave Arthur a coupon to use next time and gave him a discount on his order. Arthur was very grateful, but he was more interested in the frazzled manager than the food he had to wait an extra ten minutes for.  
Arthur kept coming every friday after that, but more so to see Merlin. After many visits, Arthur was determined to take Merlin out on a date, but being a man who has a hard time with words and feelings, it took him five weeks before he actually got the words out of his mouth. They went out for a couple of weeks before Arthur wanted to tell Merlin how he feels about him and here is at his desk for the seventh week in a row trying to come up with something that will express all of his joy, happiness, and most importantly love of being Merlin.  
“Arthur?” The man’s head snapped up, crap, he’d forgotten about the date. “I’ll be right there!” He grabbed his jacket and was rushing down the stairs to the front door where Merlin stood patiently waiting for Arthur. “Hey babe, sorry I got wrapped up in something.” He said pecking Merlin’s lips. “It’s alright, let’s go, do you have everything?” Arthur checked his pockets and realized that his wallet was still in his room. “Wallet.” He muttered. Merlin chuckled, “You go start the car, I’ll get it.” He quickly took off his shoes and went upstairs to Arthur’s room, before the blonde could say a word.  
He also realized that he didn’t hide the love note to Merlin that he had been writing. He bolted up the stairs to his room only to find Merlin looking at the letter.   
Merlin looked up at Arthur surprise was written all over his features, “Is this for me?” He wondered, his eyes never leaving Arthur. The blonde blushed, “Well, yeah, except I wasn’t...I mean I wanted to tell you myself, but you know how terrible I am with words and expressing my feelings so I thought if I write everything down then maybe it would help, but with how long that letter is I would be the one doing most of the talking and if I said this during one of our dates then our food would get cold and-”Arthur was cut off by a pair of soft lips, Merlin’s lips. Arthur naturally brought his arms around the younger and kissed back, pouring all of his emotion into that one kiss. When they parted Merlin had the biggest smile on his face, “I love you too, Arthur.” Arthur smiled, he knew that even though this wasn’t how he had planned on telling Merlin, the younger understood him from a three page love letter and a kiss at the end.


End file.
